


One Hour

by Pllionfish



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sweet/Hot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pllionfish/pseuds/Pllionfish
Summary: This story takes place during the time that Aubrey is staying with Duck and the Amnesty Lodge is closed by the feds. Aubrey and Dani haven't had any time alone in quite some time and are taking advantage of an hour of privacy.
Relationships: Dani/Aubrey Little, Minerva/Duck Newton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	One Hour

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfic so go easy on me. This little ditty literally came to me in a dream and I knocked it out in two hours and posted it before I lost my nerve. Feel free to give me edits and pointers in the comments.

Birdsong punctuated the air filled with groans and sighs and creaking sofa springs. Aubrey Little lay on top of her girlfriend, panting as she pressed her hips into Dani’s. 

“How much time do we have?” Dani gasped, her nails digging into the skin of Aubrey’s back. 

Not enough. Aubrey thought herself, sucking a red mark on Dani’s collarbone. 

“An hour or so. Minerva and Leo are putting them through their paces,” Aubrey answered, her voice muffled against Dani’s breast. 

It had been one week since the world exploded. One week since Dani had gone feral and nearly killed half the town. One week since Ned…

Aubrey shut her eyes and shuddered against that thought. Now was not the time. 

Most importantly, it had been one week since she and Dani and the rest of the Amnesty Lodgers had been forced out of their home and into the homes of friends and neighbors. One week since they left their soft beds and do not disturb signs. In short, one week since Aubrey had gotten to ravish her girlfriend.

Aubrey loved Duck, truly. And she was grateful for the soft, if mildly lumpy couch he had provided to her in her hour of need. But between he and Minerva and the rest of the Chosen Ones badgering her to train and the daily shuttles to H2Whoa there was no time for Aubrey to talk to Dani, much less... well. 

As soon as the four Chosens had left to go train behind the apartment building, Aubrey had darted across the hall to tap on Leo’s door, waking Dani from a fitful sleep. With one look at her girl’s face, Dani went from sleepy to very, very awake. Without a word, Aubrey had dragged Dani by the wrist back to Duck’s and slammed the door shut before pushing Dani down on the couch and beginning her attack. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Dani gasped as Aubrey slid her hands under the tank top she slept in and cupped her breasts, all the while trailing kisses up Dani’s neck to the spot just under her ear that made her shiver. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” Aubrey replied between kissing the apples of Dani’s cheeks, her eyelids and nose before finally kissing her mouth. Dani melted back into the cushions, fingers tangling in Aubrey’s curls. “And we don’t have a lot of time.” 

An hour was nothing for this couple. An hour barely got their clothes off in most cases. An hour was enough time for them to giggle and cuddle in morning light before getting up to face the day. But an hour was all they had and it would have to do. 

Aubrey slid her hand down Dani’s stomach and into her flannel pajama pants, blue with unicorns printed on them. She closed her eyes as soon as her fingers dipped under the waistband. 

“No underwear?” Aubrey growled. 

“Laundry day,” Dani breathed in response, her hips instantly lifting off the couch to press into Aubrey’s hand, her fingers now pulling at Aubrey’s hair to drag her down for another deep kiss. Their teeth and tongues clashed as Aubrey began rubbing circles on Dani’s clit with the pad of her thumb 

“Fuck, you’re wet,” Aubrey groaned, dipping one finger and then two inside to press against Dani’s outer wall. Dani writhed on the sofa, gasping at the sudden blessed intrusion. 

“I’ve missed you too,” Dani managed before throwing her head back and arching off of the couch as Aubrey worked her fingers in a deft rhythm that only one used to doing sleight of hand could master. “Fuck, Aubrey!” 

Aubrey smirked against Dani’s neck knowing that her girl was getting close. She only swore when she was just about… there. 

“Oh holy fucking shit!” Dani cried, her fair skin flushing a beautiful rosy pink as she shuddered against Aubrey’s hold. Aubrey continued her ministrations, whispering into her girlfriend’s ear the whole time. 

“You’re so beautiful, I love making you cum so much, God I love you Dani,” Aubrey muttered, working her fingers steadily until she felt Dani tense again. 

“God DAMN, Audrey!” Dani gasped, tension tears leaking out of her eyes as she fell back against the couch. Aubrey slowed her movements and then stopped, all the while peppering kisses on every inch of skin she could see. Dani’s breathing steadied and then slowed before she pulled Aubrey’s face to hers and kissed her deeply once more. “Mmmm. I love you.” 

Dani broke away to glance at the clock on the wall and then smirk. 

“Plenty of time!” 

Aubrey furrowed her brow and was about to ask what she meant but before the words could leave her mouth she found herself flipped on her back with Dani straddling her hips. Aubrey gulped at the display of strength; they had played a bit with restraining the other but, well, it had only been a week since Dani had nearly lost her shit and the soaks at H2Whoa weren’t nearly as potent as at the spring. Dani must’ve caught the momentary look of fear in Aubrey’s eyes because she paused and cupped her face gently. 

“You good?” 

Aubrey nodded eagerly. Dani bent and pressed a kiss to her nose. 

“We don’t have to do anything else, Aubrey. But fuck I want to taste you. Is that okay?” 

Aubrey gulped again and nodded, clenching her fists at her sides to keep them from bursting into flames at that hotness. Dani smirked again and draped Aubrey’s abandoned blanket over her shoulders like a cape before leaning back down. 

“Just in case we overestimated our time,” Dani explained before ducking under the covers and working her way down Aubrey’s torso with tiny kisses and very light nips from her teeth. When she reached the waistband of Aubrey’s black sweatpants she paused. “Are these Duck’s?” 

“Yes, and please for the love of God don’t mention him right now,” Aubrey gasped. Dani laughed, yanking the pants down Aubrey’s thighs. 

“Something tells me he may not want them back,” Dani inhaled deeply. “Mmmm, I’ve missed this.” 

Slowly, Dani dipped her tongue into Aubrey’s folds, delighting in the way that her girlfriend squirmed beneath her. Aubrey was already soaking wet and from the way her toes and fists were clenched she was well on her way to losing her mind. Dani gently wrapped her lips around Aubrey’s clit and sucked until a string of obscenities reached her muffled hearing. Dani pulled back to snicker. 

“Do I need to get a fire extinguisher?” Dani asked, kissing Aubrey’s inner thigh. 

Their first time together they had singed the bed sheets, much to Barclay’s dismay, so she had learned to make sure Aubrey was calmed down. The last thing she wanted to explain was why Duck needed a new couch. 

“Only if you move,” Aubrey promised. Dani giggled again before returning to her work in earnest. 

She had never told Aubrey this but there was something about kissing her that was like being in the hot springs or, better yet… like being home. Aubrey’s skin was better than any crystal, it was pure magic. Dani wasn’t sure if it was because Aubrey had magic powers or because of how much she loved her or all of the above but anytime she feasted on Aubrey she felt rejuvenated. 

Now, as Aubrey began to keen and buck her hips against Dani’s mouth, she felt more like herself than she had in weeks. Dani hummed low and brought her fingers to Aubrey’s entrance, allowing Aubrey a moment to breathe before pushing forward. In less than a minute of stroking, Aubrey was thrashing and swearing, her body shaking from the effort of not bursting into flames. 

Dani pulled back slowly, breathing gently on Aubrey’s stomach to help bring her down. Once she felt Aubrey go boneless she climbed up her body and kissed her on the mouth once more. Aubrey groaned into the kiss, her fingers tangling in Dani’s curls as they languished for a moment. 

“Thank you,” Aubrey mumbled, her eyes closed in release. Dani nuzzled Aubrey’s face with her own. 

“Thank you,” Dani replied, kissing the corner of Aubrey’s orange eye. “Feel better?” 

“Mmmm-hmmm,” Aubrey sighed, stretching her back before wrapping her arms around Dani. “With time to spare too.” 

Dani laughed at the transformation of the girl beneath her; from feverish and devouring to languid and smiling in less than an hour. Just as Dani bent to kiss her forehead she froze. Footsteps peppered up the stairs. 

“Shit!” Aubrey swore and yanked up her sweats as Minerva threw open the door, followed by Duck. 

“Aubrey Little!” Minerva greeted in her booming voice. “And friend Dani! It seems we have interrupted your coitus!” 

“Awww Jeez, Aubrey! That’s a new couch!” Duck groaned from the porch, covering his face with his hands. 

Aubrey threw her arms over her face, blushing deep red as she swore impressively. Dani cleared her throat demurely as she sat up and scooted away from Aubrey. 

“You didn’t interrupt, actually.” 

“I’m glad! Interrupting coitus is a jailable offense on my planet, especially for warriors such as ourselves!” 

“Never going to be able to sit on that cushion again… God damn it, Aubrey! You couldn’t go to Leo’s?” Duck continued to sputter at the door, eyes still covered. 

“Now now, Duck Newton! There’s nothing to be embarrassed by! Coitus is an important part of a warrior’s training. It keeps one from being distracted during battle! Surely you know this?” 

Duck swore, before processing what Minerva said. “Yeah, Minerva, I know it, I just prefer it wasn’t on my sofa…” 

“A sofa is a fine place for coitus! I prefer a bed but I am much bigger than Aubrey Little. Your bed would be the perfect size, though.”

Dani and Aubrey quickly shot each other a look of shock and delight before turning to smile at Duck. Duck remained frozen at his threshold, arms limp at his side, mouth slightly agape. Minerva appeared to ignore them while she rummaged around in the kitchen for breakfast. 

“I, ah, better be going,” Dani stood before offering a hand to Aubrey. “Leo has a second bathroom if you want to take a shower before we get going on the shuttle?” 

“Yes, that sounds lovely!” Aubrey leapt to her feet and followed Dani on her heels towards the door. She paused and gave Duck a light slap on the side of his face to snap him back into reality. “I’ll be back in an hour, Partner.” Aubrey fixed her friend with a significant look, glanced over at Minerva and then looked back at Duck pointedly. Duck cleared his throat roughly before nodding once. 

“Yeah. Take your time,” Duck said, stepping into his apartment as Aubrey pulled the door shut behind her.


End file.
